Reddest Rose
by Stony22
Summary: After Steve refuses to tell Tony what's on his mind, he looks through Steve's sketchbook for answers. What Tony finds surprises him, but he shows Steve just how much he loves and trusts him by giving his secret a try. (Warning: Prolapse kink fic)


"You okay Steve? You haven't touched your steak and normally it'd be gone by now. What's wrong?" Tony asked in a worried tone as he reached his right hand across the table and took the blonde's in his.

Even though he and Tony were on a date at the fanciest restaurant in town for the first time in ages, Steve wasn't mentally present. Steve arranged the reservations, got the best seat in the house, and bought out the floor of the restaurants so it would be just the two of them, but he just wasn't in the mood for it. He tried to put on a happy face, make this pleasurable for Tony, but he couldn't stop replaying an old memory in his head. It made him feel sick, guilty, and a little ashamed, and Steve didn't think he'd ever be able to ask Tony for what he wanted.

"Steve you brought me here to wine and dine me and I'm assuming fuck me… If this is how you're going to treat your date then see if I put out tonight," Tony huffed as he removed his hand from Steve's and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"O-Oh. Sorry Tony, I was just thinking about something," Steve snapped back into reality and promptly took a bite of his half-eaten steak, though now it had grown cool and was no longer appealing.

"I'll give you something better to think about…" Tony smirked as he got down underneath the table, unzipped Steve's dress pants and released his half hard cock from its khaki prison.

"Tony we're in publ- Mmm… Don't stop…" Steve moaned loudly as he gripped Tony by the back of the head and shoved him down on his cock, the guilty thoughts swiftly pushed out of his mind with the flex of Tony's throat around his erection.

After the blowjob, the two men quickly paid their bill, fucked in the limo on the way back to the tower, and once more in the bedroom. Tony was frisky today, and Steve loved when he was like this; it helped take his mind off of the fantasies he was too nervous, too scared to talk about. He knew Tony loved him, of course, but he was afraid that this one desire would be too much for the genius. It was something that just seemed a little too taboo, a little out of the question, and a little too disturbing for Tony's tastes.

When Steve and Tony finished, they were both naked, drenched with sweat and semen, and the brunet wrapped his fiancé in his arms. Steve could hear and feel the arc reactor's whir, and it helped to put him at ease. It was a sound that always made him feel safe, and whenever he was in his Daddy's arms he knew everything would be okay. The only thing he loathed about these moments was when Tony's incessant need to talk destroyed the peaceful silence.

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean you get out of telling me what you were thinking about. And don't give me that 'it's nothing don't worry about it' because from the look on your face I know it's a big deal. Now tell your Daddy what's wrong," the brunet tilted up Steve's chin with right index finger, forcing him to look into Tony's brown eyes.

"Tony, it really is nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Now just go to sleep," Steve sighed as he ignored his partner's persistence, and he drifted off to sleep feeling sick to his stomach: he had the opportunity to tell Tony exactly what he wanted, but he let the moment slip away.

Steve woke up at five in the morning completely alone, and as he rubbed his eyes he looked around the room, looking to see if Tony had simply gotten up to use the bathroom. All of the lights were off in their combination bedroom/bathroom, however, so Steve knew that Tony was no longer in the room. He slowly got out of bed, rubbed his eyes and lumbered to the shower, still half-asleep.

That night, Steve slept poorly. He kept having nightmares that Tony would find out about the kink that had been slowly overtaking his thoughts. It all started innocently enough; he was looking up new anal sex techniques to try with his fiancé when he discovered it. His searches were vanilla at first; rimming, softcore anal, creampies… The more he perused, the more he pushed the kink envelope; hardcore anal, double penetration, fisting… Then he found it.

What he saw shocked him at first and he was unsure as to what he might see, but he couldn't turn away; there was something enticing about the little preview box that peaked his interest. Steve slowly clicked on the video, craning his head to the side and closing his eyes until he could only see a sliver of light. He didn't want to risk seeing too much in case it bothered him, but there was no way Steve could go without sating his curiosity.

As Steve watched, his cock throbbed with lust. It was a truly beautiful sight, and he was impressed by the actor and actress in the video. The blonde slowly touched himself as the pornographic stars experimented, the dominant member licking, sucking, and prodding the submissive until they were reduced to nothing but moans of pleasure. He wondered how it could possibly feel; he imagined Tony as his beautiful bottom, giving into the Steve's gentle, careful ministration, allowing him to expose him in a way that only the blonde could.

He wanted- no he needed- to see Tony like this. Steve had been masturbating to these pornographic films off and on for the past few months, though he'd quit for brief periods from feeling guilty and ashamed. He knew in his heart that kinks were nothing to feel bad about, hell Tony had taught him that, but he just wasn't quite ready to admit it yet. So he simply kept it to himself, and released his frustrations in the best way he knew how; through drawing.

Steve thought he'd hidden his sketchbook well. After he caught Tony looking through it the day before they became a couple, the blonde took it upon himself to find a better hiding spot. Even though it had worked out well for him and he and Tony became a couple as a result of his artwork, in this case he didn't see it having a pleasant ending. When he got out of the shower and walked over to the closet to pull out his sketchbook, Steve didn't even notice that Tony was back in their bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"So, this is what you've been wanting to try, huh? Never thought I'd see the day that you'd enjoy something like this… And the fact that you've actually taken the time to draw it really says something. How much porn did you have to watch to get this right? Hell it looks more real than half of the shit I've watched, and you've never even seen me like this," Tony stated nonchalantly as he stared at the sketchbook, admiring how Steve was able to form him into the object of the blonde's secret fantasy with just a pen and pad.

Steve's skin felt hot, and he began to break out into a cold sweat. He didn't know what to say; his biggest secret was now out in the open, and Steve didn't know whether to haul off and snatch the sketchbook away or to cry in the corner. Time came to a standstill, and he could hear everything; Tony tapping on the book with his fingers, the sweat dripping off of his neck and onto the floor, and the faucet dripping little beads of water. Nothing felt real anymore, and he was so embarrassed by the invasion of his privacy that he almost fainted.

He heard Tony push the pad of paper away, get up from the bed and grab him gently by the hand. The brunet guided him back onto the bed, and motioned for Steve to sit behind him. Steve swallowed hard, nodded and positioned himself so Tony's body was between his legs. Tony grabbed the sketchbook with his left hand and brought it in front of him so they could both look at it together.

"I really like the shading you've done here, Steve. Nice technique. You know I think it's crazy how you can draw me without even needing to look at me. And the fact that all you have to do is look at a still from a fuck flick and just morph it so it's our bodies and not some pathetic porn stars' is incredible. Nice use of color too, the reds and pinks here are blended to perfection. Now tell me, why didn't you tell Daddy what you wanted? I'm not here to judge you… Hell if I judged you what kind of person would that make me? I love it when you pretend to eat me, three o'clock is the best time of the day, and I fucking dressed you up like a girl once. I'm the last person who can be critical of you, Steve, and honestly it's really shitty that you couldn't be honest about it," Tony sighed as he ran his fingers gently along the outlines of Steve's drawing, slouching his shoulders and hanging his head low.

"Tony you know I didn't mean for you to find out like this… And you shouldn't be looking through my sketchbook so don't treat me like I'm in the wrong here. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that I didn't want to push you into doing this to make me happy. This isn't something that we can just, you know, do. If it goes wrong, there could be a lot of consequences, and I don't want that on my conscience. I don't want you to get hurt just because of a silly fantasy…" Steve placed his head in the crook of Tony's neck, and the brunet could smell the minty spearmint mouthwash on his partner's breath.

"Look, I love you Steve. Tell me what you want, and if I'm not game to give it a try I'll tell you. Don't sell me short like that, Steve. Now do your research, get everything we need around and then we'll give this a chance. I've got meetings all day… Tried to find a way out of them but Pepper threatened to rat me out to S.H.I.E.L.D and tell Fury that I use some of their money to buy lube… Remind me why I hired her again," Tony set the sketchbook down, gave Steve a delicate kiss on the lips and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde to process what he'd just heard.

"Jarvis, did I hear Tony correctly?" Steve uttered two hours later as he stared down at his sketchbook, retracing the motions Tony made with his fingers around the focal point of the drawing.

"Yes, Captain Rogers, he is willing to fulfill your fantasy as long as you do proper research on the matter. May I suggest that you prepare for this, sir, as he will be home in several hours," the A.I. responded, and Steve rushed over to his laptop, brought it onto their bed and turned it on.

Steve spent the entire day watching videos, taking notes and deciding how he wanted things to go. He rummaged through Tony's ungodly large bin of sex toys, old and new, to see if the brunet owned the one he was looking for. After tossing the double aside, he found it; the toy was still brand new in the box, never opened. Steve didn't know when Tony bought it or why, and he was surprised to see that it had never been used. He was relieved, however, as this meant that this would be a new experience for them both and they could figure it out together.

After he found the toy, Steve prepared the room. He brought out Tony's favorite sheets to use during their afternoon ritual; they were thin, warm, and a chocolate brown, and every time the genius saw them he instantly felt calm. Steve knew that these would be essential to help him relax enough for them to be intimate this way, as if Tony became too tense the plan could go awry. After he laid the sheets on the bed, the blonde burned rose scented incense, Tony's favorite. He scattered red, pink, and white rose petals all around the bed, lit a few candles, and turned on the lights in the room. Even though Steve needed the lights to be bright in the room so he didn't risk making a mistake, he still wanted to make the room comfortable and intimate, and he prayed that he'd done just that for Tony.

When Tony finally came home, he was excited to see just what was waiting for him in the bedroom. Steve was waiting outside of the bedroom, completely naked with the beautiful "Stark's Bitch" collar that Tony loved so much around his neck. He had a bouquet of roses in his right hand, and Steve gently took Tony by the hand and led him into their bedroom.

"Steve, isn't this a bit romantic?" Tony smirked as he took the flowers from Steve and smelled them, enjoying the fresh, sweet scent.

Tony didn't like to admit it, but he loved when Steve treated him like this. Even though he tended to be the dominant force in their relationship, every now and again he wanted Steve to treat him like he was his princess, and seeing the rose petals, perfect sheets, and incense made Tony's heart swell with love. He loved Steve so much that it hurt, and even though he was nervous about what they were going to do tonight, Tony trusted Steve completely and knew that even if something terrible happened, everything would be okay at the end.

Tony set the roses down on the nightstand, and Steve carefully picked him up and laid him down gently on the bed. He got on top of the brunet and slowly removed his clothes, taking care to treat him like the precious jewel that Tony really was. He didn't know why Tony was willing to do this, but he was thankful; this was a kink that Steve was hesitant to share, and the fact that his lover was so open to the idea shocked him. He couldn't imagine a better partner, and Steve was going to try his best to make sure that Tony loved this as much as he did.

When Tony's clothes were completely removed, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him deep, their tongues dancing around in the smaller man's mouth. Tony couldn't get enough of Steve's slow, intimate kisses, and as much as he was ready to meet his fiancé's kink needs, he appreciated how hard Steve was trying to make this comfortable for him. As they kissed, Steve lowered his right hand down Tony's body, trailing his fingers down the brunet's body so lightly that it threatened to drive him mad.

Before he could whine, Steve ran his fingers gingerly up and down Tony's shaft, causing the genius' breath to catch in his throat. He sucked at Tony's neck as he slowly stroked the smaller man's cock, leaving small bruises with each pass of his lips. Tony loved when Steve marked him; he could show it off to every member of their team and make them jealous. He knew he'd struck gold when Steve agreed to be with him, and everyone else knew it too.

"Even when you're in control you still wear your collar for me… Now come on, give your Daddy what he needs," Tony titled Steve's chin up and licked from the blonde's lips down to the collar, the sensation sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"Now you're sure you want this, Tony? Before we do… This, I want to make sure that you want this as much as I do," Steve asked hesitantly as he moved away from Tony's mouth and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer.

"Yes I am, Steve. If I can't handle what we're doing I'll say Kanye West, just like always. Open me up, you know how much I hate waiting," Tony grabbed Steve by the collar and planted a passionate kiss to his lips before motioning for him to get between his legs.

Steve slid down Tony's body slowly, kissing and licking every inch of his lover's skin. Tony let out a low moan as he felt Steve wrap his big, strong hands around his ankles and pull him down to the end of the bed until his ass was hanging off of it. The blonde got off of the bed, grabbed a pair of medical quality gloves from the bathroom and put them on. When Steve came back to the bed, he got on his knees, spread Tony's legs apart and looked at his hole. It was beautiful, hairy, and pink, and Steve was already desperate to see the end result of their play.

He smeared lube onto his fingers and onto Tony's asshole, making sure that they were well coated in the slippery fluid. In order to make this work, Steve needed to make sure that his lover was prepped, and in the process he wanted to make Tony as comfortable as possible. Steve rubbed his right index finger in a circle around the brunet's tight hole, eliciting a quiet sigh from Tony. He knew how much Tony hated to be kept waiting, but in this circumstance it was necessary to take his time.

As he pushed his finger inside of Tony, Steve put his mouth on the head of the brunet's cock. He twirled his tongue around Tony's slit as he worked him open with a finger, looking up into his partner's eyes as he did so. Tony smirked at Steve as he saw the beautiful sight in front of him; his strong, attractive lover sucking on the head of his dick while he thrust a second finger inside of him. While he was enjoying the dual stimulation of his member being licked and his ass being stretched, Tony was finding it difficult to fully relax. He didn't want to ruin this for Steve in any way, and while he knew that his partner knew what he was doing Tony was still nervous about being so exposed to Steve.

"Calm down, Tony, you're tightening up a bit. Just take some deep breaths, and if you need to stop we can," Steve soothed as he stuck a third finger in, moving them around in a circular motion.

"Fuck… No, don't stop, Steve. J-just finger fuck me harder," Tony moaned as he felt Steve move his fingers in and out at a rough pace, slamming into his prostate with each curl of his fingers.

As he worked open Tony's entrance, Steve dripped more lubricant onto his hands and pushed his pinky inside of the genius, bringing it close to his ring finger. Worried that Tony was on the verge of an orgasm, Steve took his lips away from his lover's slit and focused on his asshole instead. He heard Tony give a sigh of frustration at the loss of Steve's mouth, and he smirked a little to himself as he flattened out his hand and brought his thumb to the middle of his palm.

"Ready for my fist, Tony?" Steve asked calmly as he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a copious amount onto his hand and arm.

"Steve, we've done this so many times… You know when my asshole is ready," Tony chest rose and fell as he sighed; he knew that Tony was getting impatient, but Steve wanted to make sure that this is what his partner truly wanted.

He slowly pushed his duck beak shaped hand inside of Tony, enjoying the greedy slurping noise it made as it allowed his hand entry. This was Steve's favorite part of fisting; he loved watching as Tony threw his head back into the pillows and spread his legs farther apart, allowing the blonde more entry. As Steve moved his hand past the ring and forced his forearm inside, he could feel Tony finally relax. The anticipation of waiting was now gone, and the brunet could finally enjoy the sensation of Steve deep inside of him. The pressure from Tony's insides curled Steve's hand up into a fist, and the blonde felt his fiancé's hole quiver around his forearm.

"Come on Steve, fuck your Daddy with your fist!" Tony growled lustily as he gripped the bed sheets, waiting impatiently for the blonde to give him what he needed.

Steve licked his lips as he started, pulling his fist almost completely out then forcing it back in, admiring the trickles of lubrication that leaked around his forearm. Tony was coming apart at the seams, moaning and crying out expletives as Steve fisted him hard and fast. He loved when he could feel the blonde deep inside of him, and if the end result was what Steve desperately wanted to see, then he was more than happy to allow it. If it was bad enough there were surgeries for that, and Tony had nothing but the best at his disposal.

Before Tony was about to cum, Steve slowly pulled out his fist, leaving his partner's hole open, gaping, and… Prolapsed. It was the most beautiful sight that Steve had ever seen. As Tony pushed it out a little, Steve could see the beautiful folds of the brunet's rectum peeking out just a little out of his open hole. Steve asked Tony to hold his legs so he could have a better look, and Steve splayed his hands around the brunet's opening and pushed inward, allowing it to pop out further. It looked just like the roses that Steve had given Tony; the three layers of rectal tissue looking like the beautiful spirals of petals, its color the shade of the crimson queen variety, and when he gently brushed a gloved finger against it the folds moved.

A little bit of lube squirted out of the rose's center, and Steve brought his tongue down to lap it up. It felt hot, wet, and slick against his tongue, far better than just Tony's ring ever had, and Steve gently probed inside with his tongue. He loved the way the petals moved as his tongue explored each cavity, and how his lover shook underneath him.

"S-so sensitive, Steve… Fuck…" Tony moaned as he strained his head to look between his legs, though he couldn't see the same sight that Steve was drinking in.

"Can I-" Steve pointed in the direction of the small pump that was sitting on top of the dresser, and Tony nodded his head yes.

Steve pressed a soft kiss to his favorite flower before standing up and sauntering over to the newly opened pump. He held it in his hands and admired the sex toy; it was a short clear cylindrical dome structure with a black rubber tube and a pump bulb at the end of it. When he turned and looked over at Tony, he was holding himself open and staring at Steve impatiently; he noticed that the genius' cock was rock hard and leaking precome and that he was desperate for release.

"Here's the pump end, Tony. Now I'm going to put this on top of your hole, and I want you to pump it. I'm giving you control because I don't want to hurt you… You're doing amazing, Tony. You look so beautiful opened up for me like this… Just like the roses I bought you," Steve encouraged in a soft, loving voice as he gave Tony the tube and bulb to hold, lubed up the cylindrical dome ring and placed the opening at the brunet's entrance.

"R-ready for me to start, Steve?" Tony gasped when he felt the cool, clear dome cup around his prolapse, creating a seal.

Steve nodded and watched as Tony squeezed the bulb, admiring how the suction forced out the prolapse even further. While the brunet was only able to give it three pumps before he could no longer handle the sensation and pressure, Steve admired how beautiful it looked inside. His rectum was squished up against the clear cylindrical container, and the lube from inside of his prolapse leaked out, rolling to the end of the dome. Steve licked around the tube as he stroked Tony's legs, complimenting him on what a good Daddy he was and how beautiful he looked spread like this.

Tony pressed the quick release valve at the end of the bulb, allowing air to enter the pump. Steve slowly pulled the pump away from Tony's entrance and admired the swollen, bright red prolapse directly in front of his face. It was incredible, seeing his fiancé's body so open, so exposed, and so bright. No video would ever be able to replace or replicate this in his mind, and as he put the pump aside and smeared more lubrication on his cock, Steve locked eyes with Tony.

As he stared deep into his lover's eyes, Steve realized just how far Tony would go to make him happy. He loved him so much that he didn't shame him for something that many would deem to be wrong, and was more than happy to give it a shot as well. Tony's lips parted open, whispering for Steve to fuck him, and the blonde was more than willing to oblige. His Daddy had been so well behaved, and it was time to get him off.

Steve carefully lined his thick cock at Tony's prolapsed entrance, and as he carefully pushed inside of the bright red opening, the brunet moaned loudly. He stilled in worry, afraid that he'd hurt the genius, but luckily he had not; Tony motioned for him to continue, so Steve slowly guided himself inside. Tony was wet and slick, and with each gentle thrust of his hips Steve looked down, infatuated with the way the walls of the brunet's rose pushed inward in rhythm with his cock.

"Fuck… You feel so fucking good inside of me, Steve. You like the way your cock looks in my ass? It's all for you, Steve, just look at what you did. You made my asshole beautiful, didn't you Steve? Better than the little pink hole you're used to… Jarvis, take a picture," Tony moaned in encouragement, and Steve heard a flash.

The thought of having a picture to keep of this moment forever drove Steve over the edge and he came inside of Tony's prolapse, filling it with one of the biggest loads the blonde had ever blown. As he pulled out, Tony's hole twitched, causing Steve's semen to come to the surface, dripping out of the little creases of Tony's beautiful crimson red rose.

Steve carefully pushed the prolapse back inside of his fiancé, loving the way his white fluid leaked out of Tony's greedy asshole. When Steve finished putting Tony's rectal tissue back inside of his body, the blonde gently picked him up, placed him up at the end of the bed and got down between his knees.

He gripped Tony's dick by the base and pumped it with his fist, swirling his tongue around the genius' precome drenched slit. Tony watched as Steve sucked on the head of his cock, working harder to please than ever. Steve looked lovingly into Tony's eyes as he forced the brunet's cock all the way down his throat, and that affectionate puppy dog look was all it took. Tony growled as he came, gripping Steve by the back of the hair and held him in place, making sure that the blonde would swallow every last bit.

When Tony let go of the back of Steve's head and allowed his softened member to slip out of his mouth, Steve rushed up and crashed their lips together, the kiss amounting to little more than a clack of teeth. He ran his fingers through Tony's sweat soaked hair, kissed him again, and stared into his eyes. They'd never known just how strong their trust in each other was until now; Steve and Tony thought they knew after satisfying Steve's necro kink, forgiving Tony after the rape, and trying out scat play.

But after this, Steve and Tony realized just how much they loved and needed each other. They knew they couldn't live without each other, couldn't trust anyone else the way they trusted each other, and certainly couldn't love anyone else. In that moment, with Steve's body gently pressed up against Tony's, holding him gently and intimately, both men said in unison:

"Let's get married tomorrow."


End file.
